More than Puppy Love
by XxIMentallyxUnstable
Summary: It all started with a crush. A dog. Another dog. A friend's dog. And a Frisbee. What did it start? It started Jack's first conversation his crush, Rapunzel, allowing much, much more things to bloom. Jack/Rapunzel. AU, college students.


Title: More than Puppy Love

Author: XXiMentallyxUnstable  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Jackunzel  
Genre: Humor/ RomanceH  
Summary: It all started with a crush. A dog. Another dog. A friend's dog. And a Frisbee. What did it start? It started Jack's first conversation his crush, Rapunzel, allowing much, much more things to bloom. Jack/Rapunzel. AU, college students.

Chapter one: Introductions.

••• | •••

Jack sat on a park bench in a part where there were lively people all around –Jogging with their friends, couples under the two seated gazebos located every few meters away from each other, people walking their dogs. Yes, this was a pretty big park, the biggest one in his city actually. And that was exactly why he was here. He loved how busy the park was even on a Sunday morning, in the wee hours of the night, there was always someone here. Jack leaned into the bench, stretching his arms against the top of the bench back and successfully taking up all the space.

Jack's sapphire blue eyes darted around looking for a certain blonde girl. It was a little after the afternoon rush hour so she should be here soon. She was here everyday after work to walk her dog.

'Well, I mean—' Jack thought to himself. 'It's not like I know her exact schedule. That'll be stalking.' Jack rolled his eyes at himself when he thought that. 'Well, I guess I _do_ know her schedule... sorta... I mean, I just know that she comes around this part of the park around 5pm is all.' Nope. Jack was definitely not stalking. Jack mentally slapped himself at the thought. That was when he saw her. She had long flowing hair tied up in a braid that was bouncing behind her. He could see her large emerald eyes widen as she frantically tries to catch up with the dog pulling at her leash. The girl's name? 'Rapunzel.' Sounded like it was taken straight out of a fairy tale. She looked like the princess too. Did I mention her long blonde flowing hair tied in a braid? Yeah. You should see it when it's not braided. Just like the fairy tale princess Rapunzel. But, it's not like Jack could say anything about his own name either. 'Jack Frost' — Just like in the myths.

"PASCAL!" Rapunzel shouted after the energetic dog in front of her. Jack's eyes followed her movement. Despite her frantic appearance, she looked still looked wonderful to him. Jack's lips curved at the thought. He was so enchanted by her he didn't even realize it when Pascal had skidded to a stop in front of another dog, causing the dog owner to crash right into another person. His eyes widened a bit and his mouth opened ajar slightly before chuckling. This was why he enjoyed watching her in particular. It was always so amusing.

•••

"PASCAL! Where are you going?" Rapunzel panicked as Pascal ran like a rabid dog, pulling her along with her leash.

'Oh, lord, oh lord, ohlordohlordohlord,' she chanted in her head as she ran after Pascal. Without a warning, the dog stopped and Rapunzel sighed in relief before panicking again. Pascal had stopped too suddenly, too quickly for physics to work its inertia magic. When Pascal stopped, her feet keep moving. She ran right past where Pascal had stopped in front of another dog and right into the chest of another person.

Taking a step back, she sighed a bigger sigh of relief before glancing up with an apologetic glance, smiling sheepishly.

"Heh heh... So sorry about that…" The man she bumped into had brown hair with a mini goatee at his chin. He wore a blue vest with a white button up underneath. He smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Don't worry about it, Blondie." The man looked up and down at her and put his thumb and index finger on his chin as if he was contemplating something.

Rapunzel forced a crack of a smile "Heh. Yeah..." She had seen the way he looked at her and decided to walk away. Any other time, she would've whacked him with a frying pan— But she didn't have one at the moment. Besides, she was just here to walk her dog, pick up some groceries for dinner, and go straight home afterwards. She had to call her mom to show her that she was still alive and then send her a picture of her dinner — All this had to be done before 6:30 and it was already 5:15. If she wasted a second, her mom would be all over her. She had called at 6:35 before. Just five minutes after 6:30. Her mom showed up in front of her door that next morning. It took her a week before she convinced her mother that she was fine by herself. She felt mentally exhausted remembering that incident.

Rapunzel was walking away when she felt a tug at the leash. 'Pascal. Won't. Budge. Why?'

"Ugh..."

"Having pet problems?" The stranger asked.

"Looks like it," she replied. "She's never done this before though."

The stranger examined Pascal. "Well she doesn't look sick. But, maybe you should check with the vet just in case—"

The stranger paused mid sentence when Pascal nuzzled her nose against his dog. "Well, I'm not a vet, but I think I know what's wrong."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow at him. "..Really...?"

Pascal licked the other dog and the dog returned the gesture to Pascal.

"Yep, your dog likes my Maximus. Please tell me your dog is male."

"She's a girl. Why?" Rapunzel quirked her eyebrow at him again when she saw that his dog was male. 'What's with that question?' she thought.

"I really don't want my dog to have pups," he said, making an uncomfortable face.

Rapunzel giggled. "That would be troublesome." She glanced at her watch. It read 5:30. 'Well, shoot.' She looked back at the man. "Well, you don't need to worry about that." Rapunzel walked over to Pascal to pick her up, tearing the two dogs apart. She continued walking down the path she was running at before. She turned her head back facing the man. "She'd been spayed." She smiled and waved goodbye. She really had to go now.

•••

Jack had a sick feeling as he watched the girl converse with the older man. He really couldn't swallow down how the man had looked at her either. 'C'mon, move away from him,' he thought jealously. 'Yeah, so I have this crush on a girl I've never talked to… Ugh. That sounds worse when I think about it this way.' Jack really couldn't help it seeing that if another stranger could talk to her so easily, why couldn't he? His eyes traveled to her dog that was fawning over the other one.

His eyes lit up and he smiled. 'Wait, I could talk to her too.' Jack just needed a little help now...

•••

Jack strolled over to his friend, Hiccup's house after stalk— ahem— watching Rapunzel curiously as she walked into a supermarket. He wasn't going to follow her home.

Hiccup lived in a nice apartment building in the city. His family owned an entire floor at the very top of the building, making it a penthouse. His dad was a rich man. He owned numerous buildings like the one Hiccup was living in and was the chief that sold the living spaces only to people whose backgrounds are checked by him. This made his buildings safe to live in and for him to be so successful. In fact, he lived in one of the chief's buildings too. He was currently dorming with his friend Hiccup. He couldn't really call it his house, so he calls it Hiccup's house even after Hiccup specifically told him to think of it as his home. He really couldn't. He doesn't really pay rent. Neither did Hiccup actually, but his dad owned the building, so he didn't really have to. Jack had tried multiple times to pay, but after sending them a check, the money had just gone back into his bank account, losing nothing. Hiccup's father, Stoic, just pats him, hard, on the back and laughs.

"You don't need to pay a cent to stay here!" He'll say every time he brings up the subject and laughs. Stoic and his adoptive father, Nicolas 'Santa' North went way back apparently. Something about them being both stranded when they met. Stoic, being stranded out in the ocean on his ship found North stranded on a piece of ice floating out in the ocean. When he saved North, North saved him by helping him navigate. They became best buds afterwards or something. Jack didn't really get it, but he didn't really care that much either.

Jack arrived in front of the apartment and walked in, past the automatic glass doors into the lobby. He greeted Phil, one of the large security men and pressed the button to the elevator, waited, went in, pressed the 25th floor and waited again. It was the same mundane actions he did everyday. As soon as the doors opened to the 25th floor, he took out his keys and unlocked the glass doors to the penthouses that he and hiccup lived in. Behind the glass door were two wooden doors— One to the left where he lived and one to the right, where Hiccup lived. He steered his body right and went into Hiccup's side of the floor.

"Yo! Hiccup!" He shouted. He maneuvered around the papers strewn on the floor of different building structures and designs. He looked over the couch and found Hiccup looking dead. Hiccup just gave Jack a grunt of acknowledgement. "Another all-nighter?" asked Jack as he stared at the bags under his best friend's eyes. Then he looked at the coffee table which lived up to its name of a 'coffee table.' There were a few drops of coffee here and there and the strong smell of coffee wafted around the table with a couple of Starbucks bottled glass coffee bottles on the table. Jack picked up the empty ones and made way to the kitchen to rinse them of coffee so ants won't come and threw them into the recycle bin. "Man, if you keep this 'charette-ing' up, you're gonna die from loss of sleep." Jack said, half kidding, half serious. Hiccup was an architect student in college.

"Well, us architects don't really have a choice with out tight deadlines from out professors," Hiccup reasoned to Jack tiredly.

Jack chuckled. He looked over to the foot of the couch where Hiccup's feet were. On the floor near his feet was a black German shepherd dog. "Hey, I've got an offer for you. Since you're busy, how about I take Toothless out for walks when you can't?" Toothless was Hiccup's dog. Jack's lips curved upward a little. Maybe he could walk Toothless with Rapunzel's dog.

•••

As tired as Hiccup was at the moment, he heard Jack's words loud and clear enough to make sense out of them. He found them perplexing. Since when was Jack interested in animals? Find this suspicious, he asked, "What are you planning?"

Jack gave a mocking gasp. "How could you not trust me?"

"I trust you," he responded. "Just not your genuine interest in Toothless' well being."

"Hey." Jack whipped his head at Hiccup and glared as he cleaned the coffee stains off the table.

Hiccup just gave him a look.

Jack's mouth drooped downwards.

"Spill it. Is it for a girl?" Hiccup smirked. He knew it had to. Girls love dogs after all.

Jack threw his hands up and got up from cleaning the table. "Fine!" He walked up to the trash can and threw out the napkin he used to clean the coffee stains. "You got me!"

"Well? Are you going to tell me about her?"

•••

Jack had told Hiccup all about Rapunzel and got accused of being a stalker. As much as he denied it to Hiccup, he knew, it was pretty true, much to his distaste of himself. But his excuse was that it was just something anyone with a crush would do. Hiccup just laughed at his defense and allowed him to walk his dog—Which led to the situation now. Just minutes before, Jack had been playing around with Toothless, throwing Frisbees for him to catch. Toothless had gotten it each time, except this time. This time, another dog had snatched it before Toothless could. Jack recognized that dog. 'Hey that looks a lot like Rapunzel's –'

"Pascal!" The girl shrieked and got pulled along with Pascal as her dog got the Frisbee. Pascal returned to Rapunzel's side and gave her the Frisbee. Rapunzel took it and searched around for the owner of the toy. Her eyes landed on a white haired boy walking towards her.

Jack started walking towards her and waved his arm at her and shouted, "Sorry about that!" Jack brought a hand to the back of his head and scratched it. He gave Rapunzel a shy grin. He hadn't expected it to be Pascal who'll catch the Frisbee, in fact, he hadn't expected Rapunzel to be here so early. It was only 4:30 today. 'Wow.' Jack thought. 'I really do sound like stalker' Jack mentally cringed knowing her time schedule. Rapunzel's voice woke him up from his thoughts.

"Oh, no, I should be the one apologizing. It _was_ my dog that took your Frisbee." Rapunzel felt her cheeks warm up. That was pretty embarrassing. She laughed nervously.

"I uhh" Jack slurred his words a bit, taking in Rapunzel's face close up for the first time. He'd always watched her from afar, this was the first time he'd seen her so close, let alone talking to her. It was now that he realized just how bright her green orbs were, the cute light freckles on her nose and her few strands of hair that were a darker blonde, making it look almost brown. There was so much more, but Jack stopped admiring her so he won't seem strange, stopping in the middle of a sentence. He cleared his throat. "Ahem. I don't mind actually. If you have time, why don't we play together? I'm sure Toothless would love another company." He grinned at her.

Rapunzel thought on it. Her job ended earlier than usual today since it was the opening's anniversary and the workers were out drinking. Her co-workers had invited her, but she declined, knowing her mother would absolutely freak out about it; she was sure that she'll never make it on time to call her mother by 6:30 so it wasn't like she could lie about not going to a bar in the middle of the day anyways.

"Sure," she answered with a grin to match Jack's. "I've got an hour or so."

Jack cheered in his mind. "My name's Jack," he said with a bigger grin and leaned forward, outstretching his arm towards Rapunzel for a handshake.

"I'm Rapunzel." She took his hand in her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

••• | •••

So, I've recently gotten into this fandom. And I really do love it. Enough to write a fic on it. I'm hoping I'll actually finish this fanfic instead of dropping it like the many other fics I've written before

/smiles sheepishly

Heh heh. While I doubt it, but if you've read **That Wonderful Mistake**, you'll know what I mean.

By the way, fun fact: this fic was made in the consideration of those who read it on mobile. I use my phone to read fanfics a lot and this is a good length for a chapter when reading it on a small screen, in my opinion. If you're wondering why I don't use the line breakers that gives me, it's cuz I use an app called Fanfiction and it doesn't show the line breakers on there. (Either that or people don't use them in the stories I've read on there, but I highly doubt that is the case.)

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this. Leave reviews for your thoughts? They are greatly appreciated~ C:

Btw~, have you seen the new movie Disney is working on, **Frozen**? At least it's not another sequel like the rest of the movies the media's been broadcasting… like Dispicable Me, Finding Dorey, HTTYD2, or like Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs 2 or something. Not that I have anything against them. It's just face palming to see that they have no new ideas.

Anyways, the two sisters look just like they could be Jack's and Rapunzel's daughters *o* lol. I saw a deviantart pic on that and just saw how similar they were. Lmao just lmao.

I hope I didn't scare you away with my rambling. Hope to see you next update~

Chapter 1: 2.8k words


End file.
